Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing device, an ultrasonic device, an ultrasonic probe, and an ultrasonic diagnostic device.
Related Art
As devices that irradiate an ultrasonic wave toward an object and receive a reflected wave from interfaces having different acoustic impedance in an internal object, for example, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses for inspecting the inside of the human body are well known. As ultrasonic devices (ultrasonic probes) used for ultrasonic diagnostic devices, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a matrix array pattern arrangement of piezo elements and a method for outputting an ultrasonic wave.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-61252 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.